<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Storm Queen by ancient2new</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846975">The Storm Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new'>ancient2new</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon's Conquest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Argillac Durrandon was dead.</p><p>His only Child and Heiress Argella was betrayed by her Lords, they bound her and planned to give her to the Commander of the invading Targaryen Army.</p><p>But they had forgotten the history of Argella's family.</p><p>Someone of olden times came to Argella's rescue and it changed a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her father had died, slain by the hand of the man which the Dragonlord had offered to be her husband. The frightening howling of the Storm that accompanied her father and his warriors into the war against the invaders, had quietend. She was now the Storm Queen and she thought back to the face of the Dragonrider after she told that Storm's End would not surrender.</p><p>The Dragonrider looked at her nearly with pity in her unnatural eyes but then she nodded and flew away on her monster.</p><p>Argella Durrandon had looked one last time to her people, the surviving men and the many of women and children. They all would hold, she just needed to believe that. The Dragonrider gave them this night of rest for they too needed the night to recuperate from the fight against her father and the Storm.</p><p>She decided to sleep for a short while, so that in the coming morning she would be able enough to fight for her home and her rights. Her eyes fell on a couple of Noble men that were talking with each other, all the while they were looking over to her.</p><p>She forced herself to turn away, these men likely were unhappy to follow now a Queen and not a King anymore. One night of rest and then she would fight with them and they would understand that she was fully capable of ruling them.</p><p>She went to her bedroom and changed into her nightclothes by herself. Her maid had already cried herself to sleep, no need to wake her up.</p><p>The last of the Durrandons laid down in her bed and after a few moments the exhaustion made her fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A loud pounding was to hear, a crashing from outside of her room, shouting in many Voices. She forced herself up, the sleep and the pain in her heart and in her bones made her body heavy and uncooperative. Nonetheless she climbed out of her bed and staggered to her clothes. Her hands grasped the hidden dagger, she forced herself nearer to the door. She would not that easy let herself be taken by surpirse.</p><p>Men charged into the room, the noblemen that she had earlier seen talking to each other, the men that had eyed her as if she was not the one that they wanted to follow. The first one that reached her and tried to grab her got the dagger in his arm for his trouble, the next one she only managed to cut on the side. Ever more and more men rushed to her and she kicked and slashed wherever she could. She formed her other hand like a claw and scratch where ever she could reach and she bit whenever something came near enough to her teeth, wether it was a face or an ear or a hand.</p><p>She fought desperately but they were stronger and so much more and they overwhelmed her. Multiple hands were tearing her nightclothes while she was held immobile. She swore death to all these men, she swore that she would find a way to kill them. She was naked now and they started to bind her, these men that were bannerman of father were now speaking about her being wrapped in Chains as a gift for the Dragonriders.</p><p>She screamed while hearing these words, these traitors abonding their vows. She screamed her hate for them and she screamed that the Storm Queen wouldn't bow to Dragons. The men laughed, when the Storm King has fallen already a Queen has even less chance. Thus they spoke and laughed that they would get better a life after they would have given her away, for the Dragonriders would then not repeat Harrenhal's burning to their own Keeps.</p><p>She screamed again, Storm's End would never burn, she screamed that the Dragons fire couldn't burn the ancient walls as they did the newly built ones of Harrens Keep. They laughed at her. The Dragons would burn everything, so they said to her. They were doing her a favor actually, if she wanted to stay as Storm Queen, she would only burn with her Keep. But brought to the Dragonriders in bondage she might even survive all and would not die in flames.</p><p>She screamed again her hate for them. Suddenly the candles and the lights that some of the men carried, went out. Absolute darkness was now in the room and then the whole room was filled with a light, so bright and blinding that it burned in the eyes. The air crackled, from everywhere the screaming started. A Storm started around them all in Argellas bedroom and the men were knocked away from her. The air crackled deafening now and one by one, the heads of the men that betrayed her, exploded. Then there was silence.</p><p>The light in the room darkened to a gentle and comfortable glowing and the Chains that bound her fell away from her body. She looked around her. All were dead, all the ones that overwhelmed her, now lay there without heads. The room was splattered in blood and brains and other tissue. She stepped back to her bed and tugged the sheets away and then wrapped the clean undersheet around her body. The upper sheets were splattered with blood like the rest of the room. She looked around her one more time and then stepped to the door to look into the next room. When she was only one step away from the door, a voice behind her, called her to stop. She turned her head and looked back.</p><p>A Woman and a Man were standing there, both looked her age and at the same time ancient. The woman had the same blue eyes and black hair that Argella herself had. The man had dark brown hair and silver and blue eyes. They both were wearing Amber and Coral and Copper jewelry and their clothes were made in an unknown way.</p><p>"Daughter of our blood, last true child of our line, do you want to truly stand by what you just had sworn?" the unknown woman asked.</p><p>Argella Durrandon, who named herself Storm Queen a day ago after the death of her father, nodded. She went closer to the couple.</p><p>"I am Argella, last trueborn Child of the House Durrandon. I am the Storm Queen and i will fight here in Storm's End against the Dragonriders till the end."</p><p>"In which Gods do you believe, daughter of our blood?" asked the man.</p><p>"We believe here in the seven-that-are-one, though some tell the tales of the time when the Children of the Forest lived in the Rainwood and even of the time when Elenei fell in love with Durran Godsgrief and protected him from her father, the God of Wind and from her mother, the Goddess of the Sea. The tales are still known that only the seventh time that Storm's End was build up, it stayed whole. People are saying that Durran got help from Brandon the Builder to make that happen."</p><p>Argella finished speaking and saw the Couple laughing slightly at her words. The woman, that looked so like her, smiled gently.</p><p>"Brandon the Builder was helpful but the reason that Storm's End was allowed to finally stayed standing, was more that my parents finally agreed with my decision for my husband and that they also agreed to let my first Child being born in his future Keep."</p><p>Argella swallowed heavily at the words of this woman. Could they really be the founders of her House? It was not possible, they were dead for thousands of years.</p><p>"Come now, daughter of our blood, you will have to change if you want to fight for your freedom from the Dragons. Take our hands and close your eyes, for the lightenings will be too bright."</p><p>Argella took their hands after they had spoken those words and together they disappeard.<br/>
.<br/>
And the world changed..<br/>
.<br/>
The last few of Weirwoods that were standing in inaccessible areas in the Rainwoods brightened their leaves, so that the muted red they normally were in these times turn to bright blood-red of the old times. Seedlings sprouting everywhere in the Rainwoods, all over the Stormlands and even in the middle of the Sept in Storm's End.<br/>
.<br/>
And they grew stronger..<br/>
.</p><p>The army camp of Orys Baratheon was shaken by horrible winds and the Storm grew only worse. Even the Drangonrider that was there, Rhaenys Targaryen grew afraid. Her Dragon Meraxes growled and had to slouch so that it was not blown away like all the tents of the Army were.</p><p>Lightening started and it grew and grew till the whole sky was brighter than even the Sun could be. The air crackled and the Thunder rolled and Stormwind made it impossible to stand. Orys Baratheon was no coward but even he started to grew afraid by all of this. Rhaenys Targaryen wished desperately for her brother-husband and their sister-wife to be here by her side. All the army that laid siege to Storm's End now only desperately tried to lay as flat as possible, to be not blown away.</p><p>The crackling in the air grew so loud along with the thunder that everyone covered their ears. It did not bring much of a relief though, the noise was still horrible painful.</p><p>But then, it swelled one last time, the thunder and the crackling were so loud that many lost their hearing forever and then with a BOOOMMM that shook the ground on which they all laying upon, a Woman landed in front of Rhaenys and Orys. As soon as she was standing on the ground, all noise ceased, the Stormwinds calmed down, the brightness of the sky abated and the night came back. Only the glow of the full moon and the stars were now to see and the air was calm.</p><p>The Woman was clad in a shiny armor of a metal that was never seen before, for it was white as milk, her body and her legs and her upper arms were covered by it. A helmet, without a visir, seemingly from the same metal covered her head. Bronze runes were etched in it. Copper bangles, inlaid with Amber, Coral, Pearls and a black stone that looked like Dragonglass, were decorating her arms. In her left hand she was holding a Shield, it looked the same white as her armor and in her right hand she was holding a hammer which was pure black. The hammer looked way to heavy for her, for she was a woman that was of a slim and feminine figure but she didn't looked strained by it.</p><p>She had landed in the middle of what was the camp and so she was surrounded by the whole Targaryen army. The soldiers were standing now again since everything grew calm again and Orys helped the sister-wife of his best friend to stand up. They looked at the woman. She was beautiful, not in a Targaryen way but beautiful non the less. Her eyes were a bright and magnificent deep blue, and her skin was shimmering like silver silk under the moon light and the hair that was to see under the helmet was black as the deepest night. Her face was surely beautiful if only she would stop her scowling. That was the first thought that came to Orys Baratheons mind.</p><p>He bowed slightly before the woman, beside him Rhaenys eyes grew large with shock though. She stiffened and she hissed angrily at the other woman.</p><p>"Argella Durrandon, you were given to chance to surrender and to have peace. What foul magic is this which you used to attack us with? You make the peace between us all only harder with all this."</p><p> </p><p>Orys looked back from Rhaenys Targaryen after she finished her words, his head turned once again to the woman in front of him. So, this was the daughter of Argillac the Arrogant.This was the woman that Aegon wanted him to marry.</p><p>Argella Durrandon's face turned from scowling to smiling. It was a wicked smile though.</p><p>"The Storm Queen rules these lands."</p><p>And after she had spoken those words, she lifted the Hammer and struck the ground with it. All soldiers fell down again, they all lost their footing and crashed to the ground. Rhaenys and Orys both groaned while they too fell. The Dragon though, Meraxes flew high into the sky. Argella Durrandon lifted her Hammer high above her head and followed the Dragon. Everyone on the ground couldn't believe their eyes.</p><p>She attacked the Dragon high above the ground, her shield protected her against Meraxes's fire and with every strike of her Hammer, he grew weaker and struggled more and more to fly.</p><p>Finally she strucked him for the tenth time and the Dragon lost its power and crashed down. Argella Durrandon landed gently in front of the Dragon, both of them were now in the middle between Storm's End and the Targaryen Camp. Everyone could see them.</p><p>Argella lifted her Hammer anew and flew slightly above the head of the fallen Dragon. With all her might, with the power of the Storms, she struck down the Hammer into the Dragon's Skull.</p><p>Rhaenys Targaryen screamed and the army grew even more afraid.</p><p>"I am the Storm Queen and you are not welcomed in my lands."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am the Storm Queen and you are not welcome in my lands."</p><p>Meraxes was dead and Rhaenys wouldn't stop screaming. Orys Baratheon wished never more than now in his life that Aegon would come. The men of the army were still shaken after what they just had witnessed. The Dragon was dead, slain by a woman wielding a Hammer. Her shield and her armor protected her from the Dragon's fire and she really killed the Dragon without any help.</p><p>The Storm Queen she named herself, she told them that they were not welcome in her lands before she lifted her Hammer and flew up from Meraxes head and over to Storm's End where she landed. Rhaenys called her Argella Durrandon but if the daughter had this much Power, why could the father be killed. Argillac called himself the Storm King but he hadn't wielded this Power. What magical being was the daughter that she could command the Sky and the Storms and the Lightenings</p><p>Orys Baratheon looked over to where the mighty Keep of the House Durrandon stood undanted. Aegon had planned for him to become the new Lord of this Keep and of the Stormlands but then none of them had known that the daughter was this much more powerful than the father.</p><p>He looked to were Rhaenys was running to her slain Dragon. Before she could reach Meraxes body though, a lightening struck the ground just about a few feet in front of her. Rhaenys stopped and the Guards that had accompanied her on the run stepped back. Aegon's sister-wife took one more step to where her Dragon laid and a new lightening struck the ground directly in front of her. She turned her head up to Storm's End and there was standing a figure that shimmered milk-white, on the highest Tower point.</p><p>Rheanys took another step forward and this time she was thrown back about thirty feet by a lightening. The powerful burst struck her and lifted her all these feets back above the ground and she just crashed on it.</p><p>Orys was already running to her along with about twenty of his best fighters and when he reached her, he took Rhaenys in his arms and carried her away. Some of the soldiers had managed to recapture a couple of the horses that had escaped when the Storm had started. To one of the horses Orys now carried Aegon's beloved one and put her one it. He himself got up on the horse behind her and than he gave order to all the thousands of men to follow him. The soldiers barely had to carry anything with them when they fled, the Storms earlier on had swept all their possessions and their tents and quite a lot of the weapons and armors away.</p><p>More than one soldier swore to himself to never step even one foot back into the lands of the Storm Queen. If she could shatter Dragons, what chances would mere humans have?</p><p>The next days were horrible for the once so strong army of Orys Baratheon. They were attacked the whole way back, men that hadn't managed to save any weapons at all, died the first. Arrows coming at night let no one get any rest anymore. Pitfalls that were undetectable had ended many a horses and men's life. Never any rest. Never any sleep.<br/>Some men just were walking one minute and then just stopped moving, crumbling to the ground already dead because of the exhaustion.</p><p>Orys stopped riding after the first day and just walked while he held the horse on which Rhaenys sat slumping and tired on.<br/>They were nearly through the Kingswood when from three different directions the arrows flew anew. Quite a couple of them strucked the last few horses and many found their way into the tired and unarmored men. Orys tried to tug Rhaenys off the horse and into security but before he managed that, one arrow hit him through his right eye. He gasped as another arrow hit him, this one in the neck. Above him Rhaenys Targaryen's scream was abruptly cut off when an arrow hit her through the opened mouth.</p><p>The massacre in the Kingswood, as later generations would name it, had ended Orys Baratheons and Rhaenys Targaryens life alongside with over a thousand men. Before that happend, already two thousand more men had lost their lifes on the way from Storm's End to the Kingswood and through it.</p><p>The Targaryens were not welcomed in the lands of the Storm Queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• Her blood is of the Storms and of the Seas.<br/>The skys bent to her will.<br/>The offering has been accepted and now the World is changing.•</p><p>The Storm Queen had landed on the highest Tower of Storm's End after she had slain the Dragon.</p><p>When she arrived on the Tower, a few noblemen and women were standing there and when she put her feet on the Stones of the Tower, all the people went down on their knees. The soldiers that were standing on the Walls of the Keep were also kneeling and when she looked down into the Courtyard, there too everyone was on their knees.</p><p>The Storm Queen looked up again and out onto the plain in front of the Keep where the dead Dragon was laying. She then hindered the Dragonrider from approaching her slain monster and finally threw her back with a well placed but not deadly lightening strike.<br/>The Commander of the enemy army put the Dragonrider on a horse, got up behind her and left the plain with his army following him.</p><p>Argella Durrandon looked down to the kneeling people. Her eyes were glowing as bright blue flames and the air around her was crackling.</p><p>"Rise" she shouted and all stood up and looked up to her with wonder and fear on their faces.</p><p>"People of the Stormlands, the Powers of the God of Wind and the Goddess of the seas have been returned to House Durrandon. While traitors tried to capture me when i was asleep, the ancestors of my Blood saved me from this fate. I swore to them to honor the old times, when our blood was strong and the magic flew through our Veins and they gifted me with these Powers that you just had seen.</p><p>Dragons can be slain. And if Dragons can die, their riders and their army die even more easily.</p><p>I asked the first ones, the creators of my House why they had not helped my father and the soldiers that had died with him. They answered me, that the moment that my father offered my hand to the Dragonlord, they decided that they would not help him but me.</p><p>Elenei, the mother of my blood had decided in that moment that my father had made this offer, that House Durrandon will be reborn through me and my father would have to die. Durran Godsgrief, the father of my blood warned Argilac to fight alone and to not offer the blood of the Stormlanders to the Dragons but my father was known as the Arrogant and thus he didn't listen to what our ancestor told him in the Dreams.<br/>We all know how this ended.</p><p>The fault of my father is laying heavily on my Heart but with the Power that i received, i was able to slay the Dragon that burned so many innocent Stormlanders and thus i hope that you all forgive me for my father's sins."</p><p>After she finished these words, there was silence in the whole Keep. And then the people started screaming.</p><p>"Storm Queen, Storm Queen, Storm Queen, Dragonslayer, Storm Queen, Dragonslayer, Storm Queen, Dragonslayer..."</p><p>Argella Durrandon lifted her Hammer above her Head. Blue lightenings were coming from it and the people grew silent once more.</p><p>" Argilac had the opinion that he could slay the Dragon's army in the fields but i say that we will kill them now that they are leaving our Stormlands so that they never can put an army to the fields here again. Follow them from afar with our bowmen, send for the Keeps that are laying on their way out of our homelands so that they make pitfalls. Never give them a time of peace or a moment to rest. Shoot them whenever it can be done."</p><p>The people cheered her words and many soldiers and noblemen made themselves ready to follow the slowly disappearing enemies.<br/>.<br/>They attacked them whenever they could. They slaughtered them in the Kingswood.<br/>.<br/>In the meanwhile Argella Durrandon gave order to the workers of the Keep that stayed there and then lead them to the slain Dragon. It took days to carve the Dragon up into pieces. The head was left there as a whole on the plain in front of the Keep but the scales were taken into the cellars of Storm's End and the bones and the teeth were taken to the blacksmith of the Keep.</p><p>The flesh though, Argella ordered to be brought to different places. Many pieces carved out of the tail were thrown into the sea, the Wings were put to fire in front of the Skull and from the rest of the flesh she had ordered half to be brought to the Rainwoods and that from the other half, wherever a Weirwood seedling was found, a piece of Dragonmeat was buried by its side.</p><p>The Septon of Storm's End was alarmed by the words of the Storm Queen but he was too afraid of her to say anything. He tried to destroy the Weirwood seedling that was sprouting in the middle of the Storm's End Sept but a washerwoman saw him and told it to her Queen.</p><p>Argella's anger was terrible for the Septon when she stormed into the Sept. She smashed her Hammer into the Stone Floor and the ground opened up under the Septon. White tendrils wrapped themselves around the unlucky man's legs and pulled him down below. The small Weirwood seedling grew double in its size and vigorous white roots twisted themselves through the rubble of the broken Stone floor.</p><p>The washerwoman looked from her Queen to the Weirwood and the people that had accompanied Argella into the Sept followed that. The Storm Queen herself ,gave order to bring the bodies of the traitorous noblemen, that had been brought earlier from her bedroom into the Courtyard, now into the Sept and to lay them around the Weirwood.</p><p>The people swallowed heavily at her order but they did it and a few hours later the Sapling in the Sept had grown into a Weirwood of ten feet height.</p><p>The Dragonwings burned for three days in front of the huge Dragon skull and after the fire was extinguished, the Skull had been turned to Stone.</p><p>In the meantime they got news from the Keeps that the enemys had passed on their way out of the Stormlands and all the news spoke of dead opponents.</p><p>Argella sent the order to every Keep to bury the dead enemies in front of a Weirwood sapling if one could be found or if not then to burn the bodies.</p><p>After the Storm Queen received the news of the Massacre in the Kingswood, she gave order to bring her the heads of the Dragonrider and the Leader of the Army. The bodies, along with those of their soldiers were to be brought to newly sprouting Weirwood seedlings in the Kingswood and left there.</p><p>She received the two heads just a few days later and had them put on top of the Stone that was formerly the Dragon skull.</p><p>Then she gave order to sent the Ravens to the Dragonlord.</p><p>Two Ravens she ordered to be sent and both carried the same letter.</p><p>[ I am Argella Durrandon, Queen of the Stormlands. Three thousands of your soldiers are dead, Orys Baratheon is dead, Rhaenys Tragaryen is dead, her Dragon is dead. Will you be the next? Will your other sister-wife be the next? Or your Dragons? ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They received the letter while they were in their Camp, readying their troops.</p><p>[ I am Argella Durrandon, Queen of the Stormlands. Three thousands of your soldiers are dead, Orys Baratheon is dead, Rhaenys Tragaryen is dead, her Dragon is dead. Will you be the next? Will your other sister-wife be the next? Or your Dragons? ]</p><p>Aegon Targaryen crumpled the letter in his left fist while his right hand already reached for Blackfyre. His features were a mixture of grief and hate and outside of the tent where he and Visenya and a couple of their Lords were in the moment, Balerion had started growling and then flew high into the sky.</p><p>Visenya looked at him. She looked angry but quite less grieving and instead thoughtful. Vhagar was outside of the tent and was as calm as his rider inside.</p><p>"We have to find out if she writes the truth brother, or if they are still alive? If they are, we will have to be careful, if they are not, let us burn the Stormlands to the ground and let us see if this Storm Queen can stop us when we start at different points at the same time. Let us revenge Rhaenys if she is really dead, let us revenge Meraxes if he is really dead but let us grief only after that is done."</p><p>Her words were spoken with an earnest and hateful tone and no smile was seen on her lips but her own thoughts were a whole other thing. She was glad that neither her brother-husband nor anyone else could see her innermost triumph. She was alive, she would be Queen alone as soon as she and Aegon ended all the resistance. She wouldn't ever again have to share the power and the husband with her sister again.<br/>Later, Visenya promised to herself, she would be grieving for her little sister who she loved but she really was glad to be rid of her rival Queen and rival co-wife.</p><p> </p><p>Aegon looked to her, closed his eyes briefly and just for a moment was silent. Then he nodded, his jaw tightened and his eyes opened again and were like purple fire.<br/>He stormed outside of the tent and screamed into the Sky. The answering screech and growl of Balerian was not to be overheard and soon after the biggest Dragon of the Targayen landed on the ground from which he had flown away just a short while ago.</p><p>To three sides of the Targaryen tent were stretching the tents and men of their army but to this fourth side was the real reason of their power, their Dragons. Only a short time ago there were three and now only two. Aegon stepped to Balerion, the letter of Argella Durrandon still crumbled in his fist.</p><p>He looked up to his Dragon and the grief left his features and the hate consumed him full. He would slaughter this woman and he would slaughter everyone of her people, he would burn the Castles and the huts, he would burn the fields and the forests. Balerion mirrored his thoughts and feelings and roared into the air.</p><p>Aegon looked back to his remaining sister-wife and to the fearful Lords that followed them out of the tent. He nodded to her and Visenya nodded back and then they both went back into the tent with the Lords following them again. They would work out the best ways of how to burn their enemies to ashes without anymore loses.<br/>..............<br/>............................<br/>..............</p><p>Mern, the ninth King of this name from House Gardener, had always known that it was smart to pay for some good spys in the Stormlands but never before had he received such awe-inspiring news. The Dragonlords from that bleak block-of-stones little Island of Dragonstone, these incestuous arrogant last remains of Valyria that had started to conquer and to occupy eastern parts of Westeros, now had lost one of their Dragons and its rider.</p><p>Mern chuckled after he had read what his spy had sent him about the death of the Targaryen Army and its Commander and the Dragonrider. Stormlanders were always tough and hard opponents, all the Reachmen knew that, his Marcher Lords at the most. And now the Dragons knew that too.</p><p>King Mern chuckled again. He would have loved to see Argilac's face about this, arrogant shit that he was. His little girl managed to defeat the mighty Dragon when her father had failed. Sadly his failing had cost him his life too soon and he would never experience the embarrassment to be shown up by his own daughter. The King of the Reach stopped his chuckling.</p><p>He thought about his neighbouring Kingdom for a moment. It certainly wouldn't go amiss to send some gifts and congratulations to the new Queen of the Stormlands. Maybe even his second son Gawen along with some soldiers. Argillac's death had come with the death of many Stormlanders, King Mern had received those news days ago already and the new Storm Queen might be thankful for more men-at-arms, even if they were Reachmen.</p><p>The Gardener King smiled at that thought. So often the Stormlands and the Reach fought against each other but now there was a new enemy. A enemy that had already taken over the Riverlands and burned the Hoarres out of existence. No Reachman was sad about that happening of course but the damned Dragons just didn't stop there. Maybe it wouldn't had started if the damned Argilac hadn't offered his daughters hand to the incestuous bunch in the first place, some of Mern's own Lords had grumbled months ago but nobody believed that anymore after the Targaryens also stretched out their greedy talons to the Kingdom of the Vale.</p><p>No, King Mern decided, the Dragonlords were becoming way too greedy, better to stop them now when they were still weak enough and had way less numbers of men-at-arms than the Reach.</p><p>Better to stop them now when the new Ruler of the Storm Lands already had given them such a discouraging blow.<br/>Yes, King Mern decided, he would definitely sent his second son Gawen and maybe even the two other younger sons Garth and Meryn too, along with thirty wagons full of the best food and wine and other riches that his bountiful Reach had to offer as a gift to the Dragonslaying Queen of the Stormlands.</p><p>Maybe one of his sons would be interesting enough for Argella Durrandon?<br/>Hmmm, she would certainly not agree to give up the name of her House but then again Gawen Durrandon did not sound bad and having his own Blood ruling two Kingdoms is not something that any King would ever be against, not even if the House names would be different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Higher and higher she felt herself flying with her Hammer in her hand. So high that she thought that she might reach Stars and then... BOONNGGG...., she couldn't get any farther.</p><p>This was as high as she could go. It was as if there was a barrier in the sky. Argella looked back down and looked to where far beneath her there was barely to see the Coast. She had to concentrate and her eyes sharpend to find her Storm's End from this high up.</p><p>She turned her gaze up and looked critically to where there was the invisible limit. The Storm Queen sighed tiredly, at least it seemed to be a bit farther away than the last time she tested it. Yesterday she could see her Keep better from the point that stopped her, which must mean that the limit yesterday had been not as high as today.</p><p>She looked around her and decided that she should test not only the height of her limit but also the width of her limit.</p><p>How far away could she get from Storm's End this day before some invisible power stops her?</p><p>And so she looked to the one side where there was the Sea and far away there was Tarth and she decided to look inlands. Yesterday she reached nearly the Blackwater Bay. That was the radius yesterday and Argella wondered if it would be wider now again. Every day since the Ancestors of her House had given her the powers ten days ago, she gained a wider and wider radius around her beloved home.</p><p>The father and mother of her House told her though that she would likely never be able to have a radius wider than the most far away Stormland Castle.</p><p>Argella thought about that everyday, till now she hadn't reached that far after all. The furthest away was Nightsong, the Keep of House Caron. Over 600 miles from Storm's End it was built thousands of years ago to protect the Marches and the Carons were as old as the Durrandons.</p><p>A good and strong family for sure. Argella hoped desperately that she would be able to reach as far as Nightsong and protect them with the Storms Power, when the time came that the two still alive Dragonriders would attack her lands for revenge.</p><p>There had been spys in the Kingswood of course, sent by the Targaryens to find out what had happened to their sister-wife. But the Stormlands had been lucky enough that the Targaryens had suffered so much manpower losses after she, Argella herself had slain that Dragon in front of her home. So many of the Dragonriders soldiers died when they desperately tried to flee the Stormlands and were harassed and slaughtered along the way by her Stormlanders, that the Dragonlord had now the trouble to hold his power together.</p><p>...BOONNGG...</p><p>Argella bounced back in the mid-flight. She looked around her in astonishment, she had thought so much about the Situation with the Dragonlords, that she hadn't even been aware of how long she had now been flying.</p><p>She looked down and saw a Castle about a mile behind her. She turned back and flew nearer to the Castle and saw that it was not a big one but rather modestly sized but built strong and with black basalt Stone.</p><p>Argella realized that she had reached Blackhaven, seat of House Dondarrion which meant that she gained around fifty miles more range since yesterday.</p><p>She prayed to all Gods that cared to listen to her and to her ancestors that her range would include Nightsong quite soon too.</p><p>Then she turned around and flew back to Storm's End. Soon, she promised herself in her heart, soon she would be able to protect her people everywhere in her lands.<br/>
..................................<br/>
It is a bit of a short Chapter, i just wanted to show that Argellas Powers have limitations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>